


devils and heathens alike

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Moments later Elektra had wiggled herself away from Matt’s hands and had crawled up his body, her legs either side of his torso and perched just above his stomach. She said nothing at first, took the time to appreciate Matt beneath her; all messy hair and hazy eyes, his cheek still red from where she’d dug her nails in. Pretty suited him perfectly, because while he was handsome and masculine and all of that, there was a softness about him that just didn’t fit those words.Matt squirmed ever so slightly as Elektra slid her hand up the bottom of his shirt, those sharp nails scratching across his stomach and tickling his belly button, causing him to huff out a laugh. He liked having her on top of him, she didn’t weigh much at all but he liked having her close, to feel her body against his, to feel as though drown in every little detail that made her who she was.“Say it again.”





	devils and heathens alike

Elektra’s thumb ran slowly over the curve of Matt’s upper lip, following the slow rise and fall of his cupid’s bow, pink and shaped to perfection. Her nail scratched against the stubble covering his otherwise soft skin and Matt scrunched his nose up at the sensation.

“Hush.” The smile in her voice was audible, the way it curled around her lips like a snake around a squirming mouse. Elektra was the master of imitation, one second her hand was wrapped around his jaw like she was going to crush it within her fingertips then the next she was pressing her lips to his scrunched up nose.

She was both sweet and harsh, Matt never knew quite what he was going to get and that excited him. He claimed the day they first met that she was looking for the unexpected but in some ways he was as well; Elektra brought that in an otherwise predictable world.

“Did I speak?” Matt spoke around Elektra’s thumb, the one still tracing over his mouth the way in which you caress the petals on a flower. Elektra shifted on his lap as she let out a small amused noise, he took the opportunity to lower his hands from their safe spot on her hips and dip a little lower.

“Your face said it all, sweetheart.” The name was clearly satirical but it made Matt smile nonetheless.

The journey around Matt’s mouth continued, now on his bottom lip Elektra took the time to admire their colour. His lips were not the softest she had kissed but they were her favourite, for how they made every memory of those she’d kissed before disappear. She dragged her thumb across the plushness before dragging down slightly, just enough to show a hint of his bottom teeth.

Matt wasn’t used to being on the receiving side of the whole face touching thing. Foggy used to claim that it was just an excuse to touch attractive people’s faces, to which Matt argued that he didn’t know who was attractive and Foggy would always reply the same way- “You always know, I don’t know how but the ladies you pick up are always smoking.”

Still, Elektra touched him like he’d never been touched before. He’d half been expecting her to be the type to enjoy getting thrown around, but if anything she enjoyed doing the throwing. Without much effort at all he could be flat on his back or on his knees without having much time to realise what was going on, the best part though was the surprise in learning that he loved it.

“Do you remember what I said to you the day we met?” Elektra reluctantly pulled her thumb back from his lips as to allow him to speak. Matt hummed softly and let the corners of his mouth tilt up into a smile, he tucked his hands into the pockets of Elektra’s pants as she cupped either side of his face with her hands.

“You said many things.” Elektra’s nails dug into the meat of Matt’s cheek and he knew that it wasn’t the answer she wanted. “You made some snide comment about the shoes I was wearing, you called me dumb, pretty also-”

“You are pretty.” She interrupted once he reached the point she’d been waiting for. Something in his face changed, if she hadn’t been so close then she might not have noticed the sharp intake of breath but she did. It wasn’t a surprise, Elektra hadn’t brought the topic up out of nowhere. “I don’t tell you that enough, it’s a pity you don’t get to see it for yourself.”

Matt didn’t know what it was about that word that sparked something within him. Maybe it was because it was Elektra, she could say almost anything and it would have him practically watering at the mouth but there was more to it. It wasn’t the fact he was being complimented either, the word chosen was what did it.

Pretty wasn’t something men often wanted to be called, it had girly tones to it and sounded more like an insult when from the mouths of other men. But Elektra said it so honestly, like she said everything and part of Matt had to admit he liked the idea of being pretty, for her more than anything else.

The sharp corners of Elektra’s mouth turned up and she scratched her nails down Matt’s cheeks, not purposefully hard but enough for it to be on the edge of too much. Matt keened and she struck, the snake snapping up the mouse in its jaw.

Her hand tightened around jaw, hard enough that it squeezed his cheeks just a little. Matt let himself be tugged forward to Elektra’s lips, his hands still comfy in her pockets then pushing forward so she became flush to him. She pulled while he pushed, both heading towards the same light at the end of the tunnel.

Elektra kissed like she fought, hard and rough and it left Matt with an ache in his bones, his nerves vibrating for more, more, _more_.

The hand that wasn’t gripping his jaw came to rest against his chest, it was a sweet gesture till she changed the forces and pushed, hard enough that Matt jolted and then let himself fall back onto the bed he was perched on the edge of. He landed with a soft thud, the sheets were expensive silk that felt everything he’d heard heaven described to be. For a second he wondered how he looked against them, whether or not he looked like she’d said; pretty.

Moments later Elektra had wiggled herself away from Matt’s hands and had crawled up his body, her legs either side of his torso and perched just above his stomach. She said nothing at first, took the time to appreciate Matt beneath her; all messy hair and hazy eyes, his cheek still red from where she’d dug her nails in. Pretty suited him perfectly, because while he was handsome and masculine and all of that, there was a softness about him that just didn’t fit those words.

Matt squirmed ever so slightly as Elektra slid her hand up the bottom of his shirt, those sharp nails scratching across his stomach and tickling his belly button, causing him to huff out a laugh. He liked having her on top of him, she didn’t weigh much at all but he liked having her close, to feel her body against his, to feel as though drown in every little detail that made her who she was.

“Say it again.”

“Pretty.” She whispered once she leant down, her chest flush against his and their heartbeats a muddled up ball of string in his ears. The smell of her hair around his face, her warm breath against his neck and the smell of expensive, foreign chocolate warm on her breath, overwhelmed had never felt so good.

Saying it only once was not good enough, Elektra continued to mutter the word in between kisses, pressing it into Matt’s skin as though she could make him see himself like she did. While she continued on her exploration, Matt squirmed beneath her and did his best not to rock his hips upwards to gain some friction. To like being complimented was one thing, but to get off on it was another and something Elektra was eager to explore more.

“You _really_ like this.” Elektra purred with the smugness of the cat who got the cream, she pulled her hand out from where it had been stroking across his stomach and brought it up along her other hand to cradle his face. Matt stared blankly up at her with his lips parted ever so slightly, seeking out whatever air he had gasped out. He turned his face ever so slightly so that he could nuzzle his nose against her palm, the smell of chocolate as well as sweat and hand cream wafting from her skin.

“I like you.” It came out cheesier than expected but Elektra smiled nonetheless. Despite the small sigh Matt gave, she pulled her hand away and brought it up to brush away the few strands of hair that had fallen across his face. She was quiet for a few moments but her heart continued to pound loud and clear in his ear, it said more than words ever could but he liked hearing her voice, especially now.

Moments like this were rare. Amongst all the glass shattering, feet slamming against the breaks before a crash, copper wafting from the scratches across her knuckles. To have peace and quiet, where there was no imminent change in sight, predictability was something you could learn to read but Matt hadn’t found the language yet when it came to Elektra.

“How about this? You put this pretty face to work and I’ll consider telling you all the other things about you I like.” Elektra’s hand returned under Matt’s shirt, tracing her fingers below his belly button. A matter of a few seconds past as Matt read between the lines and then he was pulling at her pants, the smell of her arousal was already heady in the air like whiskey; suddenly he found himself parched.

“Works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
